Masks
The masks are the basic attire of any dominant member of the Society. It's not only the privilege, but also a burden: a burden of responsibility, wisdom and power, none of which are given by the mask, but instead are carefully collected and trained - sometimes by the person themself, and sometimes by the others, that came before them. And of course, none of that is to be taken for granted. Just like no one can force one to wear a collar, neither a mask can be enforced by nothing but the sheer will of the wearer, hardening it and reminding of the responsibilities and consequences that come with it. The masks are issued by the Society, but are not tusually worn without decorating them first. A dom is supposed to fashion their mask, make it unique, for it to represent not only the desires of a dom, but, their ownership over themselves and their submissives and pets. Unlike the submissive collars, it is not mandatory to wear your mask at all times. In fact many doms prefer to remove their mask during play. It may be useful to wear them when out in the public areas of the Society, mainly as a form of identification and to make it easier for submissives to identify your interest.Clocktower Training Manual - 'Becoming Your Mask' Eagle vision The contemporary standart issue CTS masks are made by CTRL out of a strong fabric that can be reshaped to lay tightly on the face, and are equipped with the enchantment known as Eagle Vision. It functions as the heads-up display, outlining various collar codes as easy to understand pop-up labels. It can be also turned to mathcing mode and higlight submissves that are mathcing the code of the mask. Those that are perfect matches will glow a bright gold, those entirely incompatible (e.g. due to hard limits, etc) glow red while those that happen to be in between will glow varying hues of green. Shades can be set to better fit color blindness. No, color blindness is not an excuse. Colours and decorations Base colours * Red, just like with the sub collars, represents lack of interest in permanent relationship. * White is seeking for a submissive to indulge in some form of commitment. * Black is for those who has a long-term submissive, and not looking to expand their herd now. Adamantine mask, just like adamantine collars, symbolizes the permanent ownership agreement some doms choose to enter with their submissive, hence why they are also known as an ‘Eternity Mask’. It is a commitment considered at least equal to if not more than marriage and is never one entered into lightly. Main article: Adamantine. There can be up to two base colours on the mask, splitting the mask into two colour fields in any desired pattern. Common combinations include black and white, signifying a dom who already owns a long term submissive but is seeking more, or adamantite and white, often worn by couples looking for a shared submissive. Border and filigree Dominants use the same color scheme as the submissives, mostly to avoid confusion, but also as a sign of mirroring their desires. Therefor, the masks are often equipped with a border similar to the ones used on collars: blue for heterosexuals, purple for homosexuals and none for those who lack any preference. The mask's filigree can be any shape and design a Dom prefers, but it's coloring also reflects ones used in collar codes. * Gold codes for gentle doms who wish to spoil and care for their submissives, a staple of pet play enthusiasts. * Orange codes for interest in roleplaying forceful domination of an unwilling and resisting submissive. * Purple filigree for those who are keen to play the strict, firm dom. Plumes Plumes are an unofficial addition to the masks that have become increasingly popular recently, taking the form of feathers, horns and other attachments. They are currently optional. They code for how open one is to interspecies relationships. * No Plume: No preferences. * Red: Seeking a dragon. * Gold: Seeking a gryphon. * White: Seeking a zebra. * Blue: Seeking a deer. * Gray: Seeking buffalo. * Black: Seeking a yak. * Purple: Seeking diamond dogs. * Teal: Seeking a changeling. * Orange: Seeking a donkey. * Peach: Seeking a pony. The colour of the tip codes for specific tribes (Lack thereof codes for no preference). Gold for earth ponies, red for unicorns, gray for pegasi, white for thestrals, crystalline pink for crystal ponies. Trinkets ] This is yet another unofficial addition that is becoming more and more commonplace as of late. Trinkets are accessories attached to the masks. Some even come with special effects such as light or illusionary fire. The most popular use by far is for displaying the cutie-marks of one's submissives. See also * Collars References